The present invention relates to the new and distinct Hosta plant, Hosta ‘Goodness Gracious’ discovered by Susan Lichacz at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as an uninduced whole plant mutation in a tissue cultured crop of Hosta ‘Satisfaction’ (not patented). The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated both by division and by tissue culture at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and in both asexual propagation systems found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.